Interesting Inspiration
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Nathan gets an "interesting" gift from Haley on his 23rd birthday.


**Title: **Interesting Inspiration  
**Author: **laura  
**Pairing/Character(s): **Nathan/Haley  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** Shockingly, I still don't own OTH or its characters.  
**Word Count:** about 1600  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** takes place in season 6, but has flashbacks to season 1/2 time.  
**Summary: **Haley's birthday gift for Nathan.  
**Author's Notes:** I decided to do something a little different. I always wanted to see Nathan's birthday on the show. So, I included that. But the actual smut is a scene I think we all wish to see more of on the show.

Nathan excitedly stepped into his house. He was happy his coach had let him off early because he wanted to spend as much of his 23rd birthday as possible with his wife and son.

He'd had a pretty awesome day so far. He'd gotten to spend most of it with his family in the pool, around Tree Hill, and just having fun before he had to go to practice. But still, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Now, Jamie was going over to Andre's, so it would be just husband and wife. Nathan was definitely excited about that.

As he entered the house, he was shocked to find an empty house. He'd figured Haley was gonna pounce him with something as soon as he'd entered.

But he walked into the house anyways and found that their living room was lit with candles now. He also discovered a wrapped gift inside.

He opened it up, careful to place the paper in the trash can to please Haley, discovered that it was a leather journal, and opened it up to find pages and pages in his wife's handwriting. He read:

_We enter the room, laughing and smiling but knowing that we are about to consummate one of the biggest events of our lives._

_You let me take off my wedding dress. You know I'm anal, and having a wrinkled dress would irk me. Then, I approach you. All I have on is my slip and heels, while you are still fully clothed._

_You decide to change that. You remove your jacket and gently set it down, putting a smile on my face because I can tell you are trying not to wrinkle it._

_Then, you move over to the bed where I am standing by. Using your eyes and hands, you communicate to me that you want me to remove your shirt. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous; I've seen you shirtless plenty of times before. I mean, sure you've got the hottest body in Tree Hill, but I still shouldn't be this nervous. I look down to see your hands come to mine and gently help me remove your shirt. You're such a softy and I love it._

_Now, you're shirtless and as gorgeous as ever. I set your shirt aside, not caring so much about where it goes. Just the sight of you like this is enough to make me forget about my anal ways._

_You smile, give a little wink, and then lead me to sit on the foot of the bed. You bend down and remove the white heels from my feet, careful not to hurt me. But once they're off my feet you brush them aside. You definitely have a one-track mind._

_Now, you go for my slip, but I stop you with my hands, knowing what I must do next. You scowl and frown. God, you can be so impatient at times. But I give you my best attempt at a sexy wink to tell you that it's worth your while to let me go._

_You release your hold on me, allowing me to get up and walk into the bathroom. Once inside, I close the door and open the cabinet. Next, I comb through my hair. I decide to leave it flowing and natural. I also decide against make-up because I know how you don't like it when my make-up gets all over your face. Besides, I really don't want to bother with such trivial things as make-up. _

_Now, I take a deep breath and open the door. I'm not surprised to see that you've stripped down to your boxers. After all, you do have a one-track mind. I am surprised that you chose the raven-blue boxers. They are my favorite ones and all, but I didn't tell you that. You must have good instincts. Now, I step out of the bathroom, nervous but excited for what is about to occur._

_I walk over to the bed. At the same time, you get up and walk towards me. We meet in the middle. You extend your hand, I take it, and you lead me over to the bed. Before I get there, you stop me and turn me around to face you. Then, you reach for the bottom of my lingerie top, but you don't pull it off like I'm expecting you too. Instead, you lean in so you can whisper into my ear._

"_Nice pick," you say._

"_I'm glad you like it," I respond. "But you should, considering you picked it out and all," I add. Thinking of our first date brings a smile to my face. You did do an awesome job picking out lingerie for me. And tonight, I'm glad you know a thing or two about things like that. I have a feeling your experience is going to come in handy tonight._

_Now, you decide to get things moving. You slowly move the lingerie garment upwards. When I don't object, you keep moving it up farther until it's completely off. I close my eyes to take in the emotions and try to prevent myself from blushing. That fight is futile, and eventually, a blush spreads across my face. I open my eyes up to find you looking right at me. That stare, oh, I swear it should be illegal. It's so intoxicating._

"_I love you," you say._

"_I love you too," I respond. Now, you're kissing me. Your lips are attacking my mouth and all over my face. You slowly lower the two of us onto the bed, not breaking the kiss for a second._

_Next, you decide to move things forward. You remove one of your hands from my face and begin feeling my breasts. You do it softly at first, almost as if seeing what they can withstand. Then, you apply more pressure, deciding to push my limits. And oh does it feel good. I let out several screams of pleasure._

_You seem pleased by this and decide to go even farther. You move both of your hands down farther and farther until you reach my underwear. You gently lower them until they are all the way off._

_Then, you begin to feel my wiry mound. I wasn't sure if I should get waxed or not. I'm just so inexperienced with all of this stuff that I wasn't sure what guys like. I'm guessing by your reaction that your aren't offended by my choice._

_Now, you move down to my lips, not quite entering me yet. No, instead, you tease my mercilessly. My moans and screams must be encouraging you because you continue with the teasing._

"_Please Nathan," I pant out._

"_Please what babe," you say, keeping your cool. "You gotta tell me what you want."_

"_Put your…fingers…in me," I manage to get out. Not two seconds after I give the command, I feel one of your fingers gently enter me. Then, you begin slowly, pumping that finger in and out. I swear, it's like I've died and gone to heaven. It feels so good._

_You decide to be daring and add another digit, which only makes my pants and screams louder. You continue your slow pumping in and out, and just when I swear I'm gone, you pull out. I give you a confused look, but you give me a look that tells me there's a reason for it, so I let it pass._

_You climb off of me and are now standing up, looking at me as you remove your boxers._

"_If you're ever uncomfortable, just say something, and we will stop," you say seriously, my heart melts at the concern you're showing for me. I nod, and then you finish removing your boxers._

_Now, you climb back on top of me, careful to put enough weight on your arms so you don't crush me. You're closer and closer. The anticipation's building. And then…_

_You enter me. In a quick instant, my virginity is gone, and it's so magical. You slowly ease all of yourself inside of me. And then, you begin to slowly pump into me. To be honest, pain isn't an issue. You feel so damn good, it's near impossible to notice anything but pleasure._

_Now, you pick up the speed, going faster and faster but still never hurting me. You have that sense of how long you can go inside me without hurting me, and the sensations it's bringing me are indescribable. East thrust adds new excitement and feelings, feelings that I've yet to come close to before now._

_I'm surprised by how long I'm holding out. You definitely aren't making it easy._

"_Come for me," you whisper into my ear after awhile. "Let's come together for our first time. Let's do this together," you croon._

_That was my undoing. I shatter alongside you to a pace that is nothing short of marvelous. If heaven was like this, I want in now. It's the greatest moment of my life. It's all the love for you raging out in an explosion through my body. And to have you come alongside me adds another dimension of pleasure. This is truly the greatest moment of my life._

Nathan had finished reading. He couldn't believe what Haley had written. This was definitely the best gift he'd ever gotten, second only to his son. That memoir definitely made him as hard as a rock, and he soon found himself in desperate need of release.

"I'm guessing you liked it," Haley said, pointing to the obvious sign of Nathan's approval.

"Uh-huh," Nathan breathily let out.

Haley then opened her robe up to reveal some very sexy lingerie. "What do you say you give me some inspiration for a sequel?"


End file.
